canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Cage
Johnny Cage is a character from Mortal Kombat. About him Johnny Cage is a Hollywood movie star. Originally entering the Mortal Kombat tournament to display his fighting skills and prove himself to skeptical movie critics and the movie-viewing public, who believed Cage was nothing more than an actor who relied too much on stunts and camera work and was not a real proficient fighter. Eventually, Cage becomes one of the most important defenders of Earthrealm. Though he occasionally lapses into his former selfish and materialistic ways, he has always been a brave and loyal warrior for Earthrealm. After the events of the 2011 new timeline, Johnny starred in a new movie known as "The Caging" which is a horror movie and a parody of The Shining. After Adam Legend, Kurtis Stryker and Kabal find out about the movie. Shang Tsung tricks Johnny into entering a haunted mansion in Outworld to make him believe if he stays for the night, he will win $500. Shang Tsung then casts an insanity spell which makes Johnny behave very strangely. The same behaviour as his character in The Caging movie. Adam hears about this and enters the mansion. Later he finds a book, and several pieces of paper with the repeated line "Those were $500 sunglasses asshole!". Johnny finds Adam reading the book and documents and attempted to kill him with an axe he found. In strong fear, Adam runs away from Cage. Later after bumping into Sonya Blade, Johnny chases after Adam and Sonya, later after rescuing Adam from a grizzly fate by distracting Cage, Sonya hid in a bathroom, but she realized, Cage chased her in a bathroom in The Caging movie as she was in the movie as well. This meant Johnny started hacking the door, leering at Sonya and yelled "HERE'S JOHNNY!". When Johnny was about to kill Sonya, Adam, now fearless, stopped Johnny from killing her. The two men fought and Adam restores Johnny's sanity. Later, Johnny redeems himself by taking Adam, Sonya and Sauria to the fairground. Adam and Sonya made Johnny go in the Ghost Train as retaliation to how he tried to kill them in the haunted house. Then, Johnny helped out Adam and his friends save Earthrealm and Edenia from the Deadly Alliance. He soon met Goro and he punched him up the groin, causing him to roar in pain and showing Sheeva up. Friends and Allies Cage's friends and allies include Adam Legend, Sauria, Sonya Blade, Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Jax, Stryker, Raiden, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Taven, Ashrah, Nightwolf, Sub Zero, Smoke, Kabal, Ermac, Kenshi, Jerrod & Shujinko Enemies and Rivals Cage's enemies and rivals include Goro, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Daegon, Sektor, Mileena, Tanya, Mavado, Kano, Reptile, Baraka Gallery The Spice Boys.png|Johnny Cage with several male MK fighters known as the Spice Boys Mortal Kombat boys.png|Johnny Cage with several male MK Fighters. The_Caging_movie_poster.png|A better version of The Caging movie poster Category:Canon characters Category:Human characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with glasses Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Protagonists